Mutants' Revenge
The Mutants' Revenge is the fifth episode of season two. Spider-Man must team up with the X-Men to put an end to Herbert Landon's mad plan to destroy all mutants. Plot As Hobgoblin throws his pumpkin bomb into the alley it explodes. However, instead of killing Spider-Man and Wolverine the force of the explosion pushes them back. Wolverine quickly gets up and walks over to Spider-Man grabs him by his shirt and demands to know where Beast is. However, Spider-Man answers that he doesn't know and breaks free from Wolverine's grip. As Wolverine charges at him Spider-Man fires webbing at his legs. However, Wolverine uses his adamantium claws to cut himself free. However, Hobgoblin (who is on his glider floating above them) gets their attention and takes a pumpkin bomb out of his bag and prepares to throw it. However, Spider-Man shoots his webbing at Hobgoblin's hand which causes the bomb to stick to him. Hobgoblin frantically flies away and Wolverine tackles Spider-Man to the ground. As hobgoblin flies through the air he uses his razor bat to cut himself free from the bomb. Hobgoblin then spots a security camera on a building and crushes it with his glider to get Herbert Landon's attention. Hobgoblin's plan works and Landon sees Spider-Man and Wolverine on a security monitor and activates a missle defense system. As the missles launch Spider-Man grabs Wolverine and web swings to safety. As Spider-Man tries to look at Wolverine's wounds Wolverine stops him and says that he heals really fast. Once again Wolverine asks where Beast is but Spider-Man replies that he doesn't know. In the sky Hobgoblin watches them and says that with both of them distracted he can collect what Landon owes him and flies off. As Wolverine asks who the guy in the Halloween costume is Spider-Man tells him that his name is the Hobgoblin and that he said that Herbert Landon has a secret agenda to kill all mutant. Wolverine then says that he's going to find out what Landon is up to and orders Spider-Man to go with him and says that if Spider-Man is lying he's dead and extends his claws from out of his hand. Inside the Brand Corporation, Landon learns from his security team that Spider-Man and Wolverine were able to get away. Landon orders his security to find them and angrily walks off. Beast then turns to Genevieve and asks why she is helping Landon. Genevieve answers that he is helping Landon because he wants to eliminate the mutant condition and the suffering they must endure. However, Beast says that Landon wants to eliminate mutants not the mutant condition. Genevieve replies that if mutants don't exist then they can't suffer and that maybe it's the only way. Genevieve continues to say that Beast at one time must have thought the same thing because the formula is based on his early work. Beast then remembers to when he was younger and was filled with anger and wanted to create a cure for his mutation but reveals to Genevieve that being a mutant has actually brought joy to his life. Genevieve protests that there is nothing good about being a mutant and storms out of the room. Cast Locations *New York City :*Alley near the Brand Corporation :*Brand Corporation Items *Goblin Glider *Pumpkin bomb *Web shooters *Adamantium claws *Razor bat Continuity *This episode picks up directly where The Mutant Agenda left off. Trivia *This two part episode is based off a three part mini-series called Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda which was published between March, 1994 and May, 1994. :*The Mutant Agenda was also the very first newspaper strip. Issue 0 of the series was empty and you had to cut out comic strips from the newspaper and glue them in to complete the story. Issue 0, when complete, contained the same story as Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda #1-3. *Both The Mutant Agenda and Mutants' Revenge were far more expensive to make because the cast of X-Men had to be transported from Canada, where X-Men: The Animated Series was produced, to Los Angeles, where Spider-Man: The Animated Series was produced. *Michael Edens also wrote ten episodes of X-Men: The Animated Series from 1993 to 1995. *Early in the episode both Spider-Man and Wolverine call Hobgoblin a clown which could be a reference to Mark Hamill's role as the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series. *This episode features a brief look at Beast's human form before he grew blue fur. This is the only episode to feature Hank McCoy's original human body in either X-Men: The Animated Series or Spider-Man: The Animated Series (excluding a brief cameo of Beast in his costume original costume in the X-Men episodes Xavier Remembers and Sanctuary, Part I in which he wore a mask). Episode Review Quotes "I'm tired of bein' diplomatic! What have you done with Beast?" "I don't know what your talking about! Aren't you at all interested in that clown that just threw a bomb at us? I don't have time for games Wolverine." "Good. Cause I ain't playin' any!" : '-Wolverine' "Blast that mutant scum into oblivion!" : '-Herbert Landon' "Come on! We'll finish our tap dance somewhere else.' : '-Spider-Man as he saves Wolverine from the missiles' "Let me see where you got hit." "Don't bother. I heal real quick." "Mutant heal by self. I'm impressed." "I'm not here to impress you. Wheres Beast!" "I told you I don't know. I haven't seen him since last night when he told me about this place." "So, what's with that clown in the Halloween costume?" "He claims Landon has a secret agenda to destroy all mutants." "I'm gonna find out for myself, and your comin' with me. If your lyin' your fillet spider, pal." "I get the picture Wolvie, but have you ever thought about seeing a manicurist about those things?" : '-Spider-Man & Wolverine' Category:A-Z Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Neogenic Nightmare